2pt2 Hankenstien's Monster Ball
by Lamby
Summary: It's Halloween and Hank is throwing a Monster Ball to cheer everyone up after the tragic death of an Xavier. The problem is that some people just attract disaster.
1. Chapter 1

# It's All Hallows Eve, and Hank is throwing a Monster Ball to cheer everyone up after the tragic death of a Xavier. The problem is that some people just attract disaster #

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. Blaze owns me.

**A/N: **This is the first fic I'm writing on my shiny new laptop, so if there are more typos than usual please forgive me. I haven't learned where all the keys are yet! Hum, also looking forward to teaching it Gambit-speak. Not. There's gonna be red and green squiggly lines all over the show! Oh, this 'previously' bit is abridged from 'Guardians of Destiny', co-written by Corrinth and myself. On that note, I should point out that this is number eight in my Evo fics, following on from 'Robots and Responsibilities'.

**Scene 01**

Previously, on X-Men Evolution…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Xavier addressed the gathered mutants, "There is a voice in the air, whispering. It calls the Witnesses to be ready. The time for the Guardians to be reborn is here."

A strange look passed over Ilehana's face as she met her father's eyes, so like her own and equally glittering with tears. The time… He knew as well as she did what the time meant for her, the Chosen One. But Charles' soothing voice hid his emotions well as he spoke quietly to her and her alone. "You've done well to get them all here. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Ilehana acknowledged. "Just let me say my goodbyes."

"Goodbyes?" Logan choked on the word, but she ignored him, going over to her friends, looking each one in the eye as she addressed them. She had words for all of them, the X-Men, but yet still she felt as if she was grasping at straws. How to wish your friends goodbye, and hope that they will understand without guilt or fear in the dark days to come that this was the path she had to follow? She had never thought that this sacrifice would be so hard to make. Blaze shook her head, disbelieving, wriggling out from under Gambit's hand on her shoulder to embrace her friend fiercely.

"Don't you dare do this!" The emotional redhead demanded of her flatmate, "You can't…"

"I must." Ilehana separated herself from Blaze as Gambit wrapped his arms around the fire elemental to keep her, or him for that matter, from doing anything foolish. He struggled for something to say to Ilehana, but no words would form. Knowing how he felt, Ilehana smiled and nodded to him. "Gambit, I think the X-Men will find a place for you now."

And then she came to Logan, who by now was fighting hard to retain his confused mix of emotions; anger, sorrow, even fear. He'd almost lost her so many times… and now he really had to say goodbye? It wasn't fair, damn it! He needed her. She was his counterweight, his balance; he loved her for cryin' out loud!

#Logan, you have been everything to me, my love. # She spoke telepathically to give them a little privacy. #If I had any choice in the matter…#

#There's always a choice, damn it! Always!#

#Not here, not now Logan. If I don't do this, I die anyway. This power is killing me; my mind just can't control it.# She touched his cheek tenderly. #Let me leave knowing I've completed my quest. I know you love me, Logan, so set me free.#

She hugged him to her, had the breath crushed out of her as he held her in return, knowing he was trying to capture her scent, the feel of her, then the sight of her to memory. Knowing that this was his way of saying goodbye… Ilehana accepted a sound kiss eagerly from Logan, for once not caring that everyone was watching. It did not last long enough before she pulled away, his fingers brushing her soft cheek.

"Daddy…" Ilehana uttered, breaking eventually from Logan's touch and running across the room to throw herself into her father's arms. Tears fell on all sides then, even the manly Logan and Gambit were noted to wipe their hands across their eyes.

"My baby…" Charles Xavier held his daughter tight to him, his hand stroking her long blonde hair, tears falling from his soulful eyes. "My daughter." Father and daughter remained united for only a moment, a moment neither wanted to end. But finally, she drew away, for if she did not do it then, she might never have the courage to do it at all. As she did, her father spoke gently in her head. #Remember, Ilehana, I will love you always, I am so very, very proud of you…#

#And I you.# She replied, sighing and moving to stand alone, a sacrifice for everything and everyone she believed in, Ilehana Xavier turned to the Witnesses and nodded. "I'm ready now."

"It's time." Xavier, Electra and Colossus murmured together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stood beside the Altar of the Ancients, Ilehana cast one last long, loving look at her friends, knowing that this was the only option but wishing just for a moment that it did not have to be.

"Here and now…" Colossus' voice boomed out into the silence.

"At the appointed time…"Electra continued.

"In the appointed place…" Xavier's voice was rich with sadness, but touched with right-ness. No matter how he hated it, this was how it was destined to be.

"We bear Witness to the rebirth of the Guardians of Destiny." All three spoke in perfect unison.

"You sure I gotta do this, Chere?" Remy asked gently. Eyes fixed on Logan's bowed head, Ilehana nodded just once. #Trust me, Remy you cannot hurt me.# And she allowed Gambit to take hold of her arm with his bare hands. All around her, orange light shone as Gambit charged her with his explosive power. As he knew he had to, to save himself, he dived away. But there came no explosion, at least not in the conventional sense. Swathed in her powers, only the energy around Ilehana charged, contracting around her and then expanding suddenly in a great shockwave. The hall filled with a burst of bright light, pure white, making everyone shield his or her eyes.

Colour, pure and simple, elegant beyond any shade of paint or fracture of rainbow swathed each of the Guardians in true power. As one, their faces lit up, feeling that everything was right, as it should be. In a ribbon of orange, Blaze smiled, falling passionately into her fire-form, whilst Iceman in a band of blue grinned at the ease in which he became purest ice. Storm, surrounded by yellow sunlight had never felt so empowered and so able to cope with the power, as she lifted her form on the winds to hover feet above the floor. Red energy flowed into Cyclops, making him gasp with the wonder of it. Golan blinked slowly, enjoying the dulcet green tones that made him feel so strong to his core. Violet for the Guardian of Thought, for Jean, as she understood now she was so much stronger than she had ever though she was. And Logan released his claws in his silver-steel surroundings, feeling new strength and adrenaline pumping through him, fighting the sadness and despair he felt; now he felt new, alive…

And watching them all, Vixen-as-wolf smiled. Her job was done, and though she might never again walk amongst them, she was pleased for them all.

#I thought…# Ori the wolf was puzzled.

#The texts said I had to give up my human life. That doesn't mean dying, Ori. You and I, we have our own lives now, as wolves as it always should have been.# She trotted over to him, touched her nose to his.

#As is always should have been.# He echoed as they exited the temple, leaving the new Guardians to their celebrations. #I like the sound of that.# And not one of the X-Men saw them leave…

Roll titles………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. Blaze owns me.

**Scene 02**

Beast was laid flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't particularly interesting view, but it was the one in front of him. He was in the Institute's new gym, recently installed after the mansion had been yet again rebuilt following the fight with the Teen Titans against Slade and his new Sentinel robots. The gym was supposed to be giving the hyperactive teenagers and young adults that called the mansion home another way to burn off steam. The truth of it was that for they were using it for the most part as another way of bunking off.

Readjusting his grip on the handle of the weightlifting machine, Hank grunted and pulled the handle down to his furry chest. Correspondingly the weight behind his head lifted up smoothly via the pulley system. He was perspiring a little, but that was to be expected. Gently he let the weights slip down again, feeling his biceps and triceps lengthen as he did so. Just a few more repetitions, then he'd call it a day.

Bobby Drake walked past, whistling innocently. That should have been warning enough for the seasoned educator. Hank however had been away chasing Mystique, who comparatively was a piece of cake, and was off the boil. When he tugged down on the handle again, he couldn't understand why the weights didn't shift. He pulled harder, straining and sweating and muttering under his breath. Still it did not budge. Only when Magma strolled passed after Bobby did the pulley system suddenly release. The weights flew upwards, clanging against the top of the machine as Beast got tangled in the handle and chain. Damn kids had frozen the mechanism, and then melted the ice just when he wasn't ready for it!

Across the room on the exercise bikes, Kitty Pryde put a hand to her lips and giggled at Beast's exploits. On a bike between Rogue and Tabitha, all three were abruptly confronted with a Jamie each. Multiple grinned and said something. All three girls removed an earphone and asked "What?" at the same time. "I said," Jamie repeated. "How come when this room has a built in sound system, you three all have MP3 players on instead?"

"We, like totally couldn't agree what to play," explained Kitty.

"Yeah," Tabitha agreed. "No way I'm listening to Rogue's taste in music. My eardrums would explode!"

"Ya can't talk," Rogue argued. "I know what you're listening to Tabby…"

"Like I said," Kitty glowered at her friends. "We just couldn't agree."

"Whatcha readin' Gambit?" Cannonball enquired of the Cajun, who was jogging on a running machine with a magazine open on the console in front of him. Because of the height of the machine off the floor, Cannonball was straining on his tiptoes to try and see whilst trying to retain his cool exterior. Gambit looked at the teenager long and hard, then single-handedly blew away his attempt to be grown-up. "Maybe when you're older, Ami."

"I don't really think that is suitable material to be keeping in this Institute, Gambit," Storm lectured as she gracefully strolled into the gym. Beast sat up and stretched lethargically. Was it that time already?

"Tell dat to Logan, Cherie," Remy dismissed her concerns, bringing the running machine to a slow stop. "It from his…extensive collection."

"Its funny you should mention Wolverine," Storm countered. "The Professor feels Logan has been gone too long. He would like you to go after him and make sure he is all right. If possible, you're to bring him back to Bayville."

"The Prof's back two minutes an' he t'inks Logan bin gone too long?" Remy wondered out loud. Storm didn't react, but it had been what she herself had been thinking. Gambit exhaled exasperatedly at his new assignment, jumping off the machine. He rolled up his magazine and stuffed it in the back pocket of his tracksuit. Before leaving, he went round to the front of the treadmills and put his elbows on the console of the machine next to his.

The redheaded young woman he looked up at stoically ignored him, keeping her eyes focused on the far wall of the gym. In her late teens, curvaceous and slender, she wore her long red curls tied back whilst she jogged. A few stray strands had worked their way free to alluringly coil against her pale skin whilst she ran. She had a button nose, a rosebud pout, high cheekbones and a wicked sparkle in her big brown eyes. This was Blaze, Xavier's British recruit, a pyrokenetic thief and general wild child whose flirtatious friendship with Remy was becoming a local legend.

"Hey Cherie," Gambit called up to her as she jogged. "This makes a change, non? Me lookin' up at you."

"Pardon?" the pintsized thief tugged her earphones out so she could hear her friend, frowning a little.

"I gotta go round me up a Wolverine, you wanna come along Petite?" Gambit asked hopefully. Blaze glanced over to Storm, and saw Ororo make a small shake of her head. Blaze and Gambit had been in the Institute bad books after the run-in with Slade and the Teen Titans. Whilst not technically grounded, an utterly useless exercise given who they were, the two of them were certainly not supposed to be having fun.

"Best not," Blaze replied, putting her feet on the stationary platforms to either side of the moving treadmill. "Mama Bear looks angry," she nodded in Storm's direction. Before Gambit could object to Storm, causing an argument, Blaze changed the subject, "Do you think you'll be gone long?"

"You gonna miss me?" Gambit sounded pleasantly surprised, grinning cheekily. Blaze rolled her eyes and refused to answer, so Remy continued. "I try an' be back for Halloween Cherie, if you gonna have a treat for ole Gambit?"

"Actually," Blaze dropped her elbows to lean on the console, making Gambit take a little step backwards. Blaze's tone was dead serious, but she was smiling prettily as she spoke. "I was going to egg your bedroom window and let the air out of your bike tyres, but if you're not back then I'll have to find another victim." Gambit chuckled, shaking his head. He went to leave; grabbing a towel from by the door and rubbing his face down with it, before looping it round his neck. Blaze's eyes followed him across the room, blatantly checking him out. Some of the other X-girls were thoroughly unimpressed.

"Sheesh Blaze," moaned Rogue melodramatically. "Stop droolin' will ya, you're makin' a puddle." Blaze instantly looked away as Gambit glanced back to see what Rogue thought Blaze was drooling at. Try as she did to act cool by putting her earphones back in and starting running again, she couldn't help but blush a little under Gambit's quizzical gaze. After Blaze refused to make eye contact, the Cajun shrugged and left the room, leaving Kitty to exclaim. "Honestly, it's like Scott and Jean never packed up and left for college. I totally thought if we lived through that once we'd never, like, have to suffer it again."

"Lighten up guys," Tabitha interrupted, noticing how tense the set of Blaze's shoulders had suddenly become now Gambit had gone.

"Indeed," Storm agreed. "Besides, now that you've all warmed up, I think it would be a good time for a Danger Room session. Go change into your uniforms and meet me down there in five minutes."

"Oh Storm," Kitty whined as the girls dismounted the exercise bikes. "You could, like totally give us a change to get our breath back first you know." Storm declined to answer, instead turning to Blaze and asking, "Will you be joining us?"

"Not this time," Blaze shook her head, slowing the running machine to a leisurely stop. "Think I might go for a walk."

"Suit yourself," Storm decreed, leaving the gym followed by all of the kids except Tabby. Boom Boom hung back as Beast pointed out the obvious to Blaze," You do realise it's pouring with rain outside, don't you?"

"I'm not blind Hank," Blaze replied, wiping her face on a towel and taking a sip of water from a bottle. The redhead had to walk past Tabby to leave, and Boom Boom was disheartened to see how down and dejected Blaze looked. When Gambit was here, it was often the two thieves against the world. Now he was gone, Blaze was dreading facing the disapproving judgement of the X-Men on her own. Tabby couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She met Beast's eyes with a pleading expression, making Hank smile, "I think someone could use some easy-going companionship. You go Tabitha, I will pass on your apologies to Storm."

"Thanks Beast, you're all right," Tabby grinned, before turning and heading out the door after the redhead calling, "Hey Firefly, hold up!" Hmm, thought Hank to himself as he made a quick pass at tidying the gym after the various workouts. These past few weeks have been extraordinarily harsh on everyone concerned. I haven't seen this many glum faces in a long time. Perhaps Halloween presents the opportune moment to formulate a distraction, but what kind of distraction? What would the team, no matter their age, appreciate more than anything else?

For a few moments, nothing sprung to mind in Hank's furry blue head, despite its sizable brainpower. Then as he put the last few empty plastic bottles in the recycling and gathered up a heap of smelly used towels, it struck him. It hit him so hard in fact he almost dropped the towels. It would have to be a party of course. Not just any party either, a Hankenstein's Fancy Dress Halloween Monster Ball! Hank dumped the towels in the laundry chute and ran to seek Charles' permission, completely forgetting he was supposed to be telling Storm about Tabby's permission to skip the training session.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. Blaze owns me.

**Scene 03**

As Blaze and Boom Boom left the mansion by the front door, an expensive black hardtop sports car pulled up in front of the building. A tall blond young man got out, dressed in a long grey overcoat that came to his calves. He met Blaze's eyes as he passed the girls on the way into and out of the Institute respectively. Neither mutant knew the other, so no words were exchanged. Angel stepped through the door with his shoulders hunched against the rain, and looked about him. Warren smiled when he saw Hank in the foyer, genuinely pleased to see the big blue Beast.

"Hank, long time no see. You look pleased with yourself my friend, what's going on?"

"Angel, well this is a pleasant surprise," exclaimed Hank. "To what do we owe the honour of your visit?"

"I was hoping to speak with the Professor," Angel replied honestly. "If he's back from Europe?"

"He is indeed, though he is changed man Angel. It is a great tragedy when a parent outlives their child. Especially one as unique as Ilehana," Hank sighed deeply, feeling the pangs of misfortune close in on the Institute once more. "I am on my way to see the Professor myself, if you would care to join me?"

"Of course," Angel agreed, though a little insecurity had crept into Warren's voice. "I don't mean to intrude though Beast…"

"You're not at all intruding," smiled Hank, "I only need a moment of the Professor's time, then you can have him all to yourself." Hank raised a large blue hand in the direction of the Professor's office, "After you my friend."

Reaching the Professor's door, Angel raised his hand and rapped a knuckle loudly on the wood three times. There was a pause, before the Professor could clearly be heard saying, "Enter." Warren opened the door and stepped over the threshold. In the hearth a fire crackled merrily, contrasting the bleak grey rain clouds that filled the sky outside the window. Charles Xavier sat in his wheelchair, a pale shadow of his former self. Dark hollows ringed his eyes and he had lost weight. His skin hung loose on him, accentuating the wrinkles around his eyes and across his brow. Warren was aghast. If this was how the Professor was after his recuperation, what had he been like before he left?

"Angel, Beast, what can I do for you?" Xavier's voice had changed too, becoming more sombre and less prone to laughter.

"I was thinking Professor," Hank said, "That it might be a reasonable idea to try and elevate the atmosphere amongst the youngsters. They have had little to smile about in recent weeks. With your permission, I would like to organise a Halloween fancy dress ball."

"I'm not sure," the Professor started to shake his head, but at the same time Angel piped up, "A party? Can I come?"

"We may not be having a party," Hank warned, having spotted the refusal in Charles' eyes. Of course he would refuse, his daughter had only recently passed away. It was churlish of him to even have suggested it to Charles. "It is the Professor's decision."

Xavier sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose between finger and thumb. He closed his eyes, and immediately Ilehana's face filled his mind's eye. She looked right back at him with those same Xavier eyes, flicking her long blonde ponytail back over her shoulder and baring her straight white teeth in a wolf-like grin. Charles thought that Ilehana would approve of Hank's idea to cheer the children. After all, what other occasion suited the inhabitants of the mansion better than All Hallows Eve?

"All right Hank," Charles conceded finally. "You can have your fancy dress ball. I trust you will handle all the arrangements?"

"Of course Charles," Hank solemnly swore, before going back to the door. "I'll give you two some privacy."

Closing the door until it clicked behind him, Hank ambled back down the corridor to the foyer. Kitty, Rogue and Kurt had just appeared around the corner. All three friends were rubbing bumps and bruises, walking with their heads down and shoulders slumped. Not one of them was smiling. Hank decided to see what he could do about that.

"How did your Danger Room session go?" he asked innocently.

"Give it up Beast," replied Rogue. "Ya know if its over this quickly, it can't have gone well."

"I ache in places I didn't even know I had!" exclaimed Nightcrawler.

"Well then," Hank suggested wryly, "You won't be up for a special assignment then, will you?"

"What kind of special assignment?" asked Kitty suspiciously.

"Of the Halloween fancy dress ball variety," nudged Beast, and was rewarded with all three faces lighting up brightly. "Hankenstien's Monster Ball to be exact. I thought we could have a marquee in the grounds with pumpkins lighting the way from the mansion…"

"Apple bobbing!" suggested Kurt eagerly.

"Dancing!" laughed kitty.

"Costumes?" mused Rogue. "What am I gonna wear?"

"So am I invited or not?" asked a voice behind Hank. Angel came over to the group and flashed a dashing smile. Rogue and Kitty visibly went weak at the knees. No two ways about it, Angel was serious potential boyfriend material. "I'll bring pie," Angel added, "Promise."

"Sure you're invited, isn't he Mr McCoy?" said Rogue pleadingly. Hank shrugged, smiled and nodded.

"The more the merrier."

"It's a date," decided Angel, smiling warmly at Rogue. "See you all then." Warren turned and left, pulling his coat collar up to his ears as he stepped back out into the rain. As soon as the door shut behind him, Kitty elbowed Rogue in the ribs gently.

"Rogue," she oozed enthusiastically. "I totally know what you have to go as to the party!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. Blaze owns me.

**Scene 04**

After very quickly deciding that walking anywhere in this much rain was an act for madmen and ducks, Blaze and Tabitha decided on a drive instead. With the top up for once on Blaze's silver two-seater convertible sports car and music blaring out of the stereo, the two girls cruised Bayville for an hour. Eventually deciding that the siren's call of the mall was to alluring to resist, Blaze parked up badly as usual, and they ran through the rain to the shops. A couple of shoe sales, a record store and a handmade cosmetics stall later, the girls gave up. They collapsed on the low marble wall surrounding a twinkling fountain, feet aching sullenly at their misuse. For a few moments the girls sat in silence amongst their bags of purchases, before Tabby suddenly clutched her stomach.

"I'm starved! I think if I don't get something to eat and drink soon, I'm gonna explode," Boom Boom sounded deadly serious. "You wanna go get a muffin and a milkshake?"

"I could murder a latte," confessed Blaze. "But what are we going to pay with? You're even more broke than I am." The redhead tossed Tabitha a wallet containing little more than dust bunnies. Tabitha was slack-jawed in amazement.

"Hey, this is mine! You pick-pocketed me?"

"Just keeping my eye in," shrugged Blaze. "You never know when a little slight of hand might come in useful. We're still broke though."

"This sucks, there must be some way to blag a free drink round here…" mused Tabby. Leaning back on her arms, she let her eyes wander around the mall aimlessly. Abruptly her gaze stopped on a section of the upper walkway, just to the left of the girls. Tabby sniggered hilariously, making Blaze look up too. The redhead smiled wickedly, raising one arched eyebrow delicately.

"You know Tabs, I think there just might be…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A slender hand with blood red painted nails flicked through the rack of CDs impatiently. The plastic cases clacked angrily against each other, but still he didn't get the hint. Toad was following Wanda everywhere like a lost, well, toad. Handsome and charming as something a dog had coughed up, Toad hadn't realised that Wanda was utterly ignoring him in the hope he might go away. Instead he was just babbling at twice the speed to cover Wanda's silence.

"…So then Blob said, well I don't actually remember what he said, but my point is Babycakes…" Wanda rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth, abandoning the record store without a backwards glance. Toad followed her, still waffling away to himself. She could make him shut up of course, give him a hint so massive even he couldn't ignore that she wasn't interested. Yet the truth was she didn't want to hurt Toad, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She just wanted him to leave her be.

"Um, Babycakes? I don't think that's really your colour…" Toad hinted. He peered meekly at the item of clothing Wanda had picked out from a rail in a clothes store. Wanda scowled at the offending floral print pink dress and thrust it back where it had come from. This was all Pietro's fault, he'd told Toad where Wanda was going when she'd left the Brotherhood house. Her brother had a lot to answer for. If she couldn't ask him to get rid of Toad, then whom could she turn to?

"Hi Toad," said a sultry voice behind the two Brotherhood members. "How's it going?" Toad and Wanda turned around to see a leggy blonde in blue jeans and a red blouse, stood with an equally leggy redhead in low cut stonewashed jeans and a black vest top that didn't quite meet in the middle. Tabitha smiled innocently, whilst Blaze pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at Toad. Wanda frowned, what were these two up to?

"Boom Boom, Blaze, what are you two doin' here yo?" Toad asked with a nervous laugh.

"Oh you know," Tabby sighed melodramatically. "Just two single girls trawling the mall, looking for hunks." She pinned Toad with an overly familiar look as Blaze piped up, "Strikes me that some girls don't know what they've got…" The fire elemental looked pointedly at Wanda, which Toad saw. Blaze then tipped Wanda a wink, which Toad missed. Wanda held her breath; these two might be onto something.

"Yeah, um Blaze aren't you dating Gambit?" Toad asked, trying to stay cool as the redhead approached him with her hips swaying. She circled behind him, drawing her hand gently along his upper arm, across his back and down the other arm, making Toad gulp.

"No," Blaze replied with a faux-wistful sigh. "I've been single since I got to Bayville, and its really starting to get to me, you know?" She met Toad's eyes again with a longing look. Finally the Brotherhood crony snapped, unable to take anymore.

"You X-Men are nuts, I'm outta here!" he yelped, taking a bounding leap and disappearing off in a waft of swamp-like stench. Blaze and Tabitha hooted with laughter, clutching one another's arms, almost in tears with the hilarity.

"Thank you," Wanda enthused, "I thought he'd never leave."

"No problem," Tabby grinned. "Hey Wanda, you wanna grab a soda or coffee or something?"

"Um, I guess," Wanda didn't sound enthusiastic.

"Cool, you're buying, and mine's a latte," chirruped Blaze, linking arms with the Brotherhood girl on one side as Tabby did the same on the other. Together they marched Wanda in the direction of the nearest coffee shop.

"Isn't this fraternising with the enemy, you two talking to me I mean?" Wanda asked, beset by confusion.

"Never stopped me before," replied Blaze. "What about you Tabs?"

"Nope," Tabby replied with a smile. "Not so far. Mine's a strawberry shake, oh and a double choc chip muffin, alright?"

"Sure," Wanda relented. "I guess after you got rid of Toad it's the least I can do."

"Don't say that," smiled Blaze. "I'll get ideas."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. Blaze owns me.

**Scene 05**

"That's really very good Kitty," Hank praised his student. "But you do realise you've got more paint on yourself that you have on the poster? Not to mention on the carpet…and the walls…and indeed the ceiling."

"I'm sorry Mr McCoy," Kitty said sheepishly as she rocked back to sit on her calves. She had been kneeling over the massive banner she was painting in orange, red and black. "I like totally got into painting, its like art or something."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Van Gogh and Monet were equally untidy when working on their masterpieces, be they 'Sunflowers' or 'Bridge at Giverny'," Hank consoled her. "I'm just glad we are using water-based paints that we have a hope of cleaning up before the Professor sees. Kurt, would you mind hanging Kitty's banner for us?"

"No problem," Kurt replied, piling another fat orange pumpkin on top of the recently acquired stack. The only problem was that Rogue was underneath the stack with her hands more than full. The minute Kurt put his pumpkin on top of the pile, the whole lot started sliding and rolling out of Rogue's grasp, bouncing across the floor. Rogue scowled and threw her hands up in the air.

"I swear Kurt, if ya got two brain cells to rub together, I'm the Queen o' England!" Kurt responded by stickling his tongue out at his stepsister and bamfing away to help Kitty lift her poster up. With sticky tape suitably positioned to support the banner, Kurt bamfed up to the ceiling. There he dangled from the light fitting by his prehensile tail, whilst his furry blue fingers stuck the banner up across the foyer. As wide across as Kurt's arms could spread, it was about seven feet long and painted with foot-high black letters, filled in with orange and dripping red 'blood'. Satisfied with his handiwork, Kurt bamfed down again, only to have one of the smaller pumpkins bowled at him by Rogue.

"All right Rogue, I get the hint. I'll tidy them up already!" Kurt exclaimed. "Though if you can't hold onto them it's hardly my fault…"

"Why you li'l…" Rogue started, picking up another pumpkin. Beast sighed, bracing himself for an all-out pumpkin fight, only to be saved by a voice in the doorway.

"Hankenstien's Halloween Fancy Dress Monster Ball?" Blaze asked, reading the banner aloud.

"Cool," decided Tabby. "When's it gonna be?"

"Halloween you ding bat," pointed out Kitty, trying to rub orange paint off her nose and only succeeding in spreading it out more.

"Oh yeah," Tabby realised, making Blaze and Kurt laugh.

"There you are Tabitha," called Storm, coming into the foyer with Berserker, Cannonball and Magma. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be in training with the rest of us."

"That would be my fault Ororo," Hank admitted, "I gave her permission to skip the Danger Room session. My apologies for not letting you know."

"Very well," Ororo decided with a frown at her colleague. The Weather Witch turned and left then, without commenting on Hank's party plans or the sea of pumpkins. Beast was troubled for his friend; she did not seem herself. Excusing himself from the teenagers Hank followed Ororo, determined to see if he could help at all. That left the other X-Men admiring Kitty's handiwork amidst a scattering of pumpkins.

"We're getting a Halloween bash? Cool," grinned Berserker. "Hey Rogue, you wanna go splits on DJ with me?"

"Nah that's okay Ray, I don't wanna cramp your style. You go for it," replied Rogue, waving her hand noncommittally. It worked too with most of the gang thinking that she was being altruistic, until Kurt piped up, "Rogue's got a date!"

"You have?" Ray looked a little disappointed, whilst Blaze just smirked, "Who with?"

"None of your business Blaze," replied the Southern Belle haughtily.

"Suit yourself," shrugged the British girl. "I'm not going to be out done though." Coyly she turned to Tabby at her side, "Boom Boom, would you be my date to the party?"

"Oh Blaze, this is all so sudden," Tabby laughed in reply as Blaze was overcome with a fit of giggles and Rogue's scowl deepened. "You know I'd love to darling," both of them erupted into a peal of laughter.

"You're a traitor Tabitha," Rogue fumed after Blaze had patted Tabby on the back and left to answer a telepathic summons from the Professor. "After the deal she and Gambit made with Slade, we could've all been killed!"

"She's suffered enough Rogue, can't you just drop it?" asked Tabby. "Everyone makes mistakes. Keeping giving Blaze the cold shoulder isn't helping. Besides, we all know its just because you're jealous that she's close to Gambit. You two might have broken up, but everyone knows you still have a thing for him."

"Stop talkin' 'bout somethin' you don't understand!" raged Rogue, coming across the room to push Tabby back by the shoulders. "I've touched Blaze, I know what's goin' on in her head an' am tellin' you she ain't to be trusted."

"Sheesh Rogue," Tabby rolled her eyes, backing away from the brunette. "At least she's got a sense of humour." Rogue looked around for back up, but not even Kitty or Kurt would meet her eyes. The Southern Belle started to flush an angry pink, spun on her heel and fled to her room.

"So, um," Magma asked as she tried to fill the awkward silence that suddenly overwhelmed the group. "Are we gonna carve these pumpkins already or what?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Storm wait," Hank called out, breathing a sigh of relief as Ororo paused whilst he caught her up. Together they went into the kitchen and Ororo poured herself a glass of water from the jug in the refrigerator. Hank waited until the Weather Witch had swallowed two painkillers with a mouthful of water before asking her what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Hank, I didn't mean to be so short with you or the others. I'm afraid it's all starting to get to me. Running this place so short handed, dealing with Ilehana's sacrifice and taking on the mantle of Guardian of Air…" Storm sighed deeply. "I feel it will be a long time until I can even begin to comprehend what that means."

"I understand," Hank smiled, squeezing Ororo's shoulder gently in a gesture of support. "We're not so short staffed anymore now the Professor is back, if you want to take more time for yourself?"

"That's just it Hank. I know technically the Professor is back, but do you get the feeling his mind is not on the job? I'm not convinced he's ready or able to resume his role here at the Institute."

"That's not a circumstance we are in a position to judge Ororo," warned Hank. "Things will get better, you'll see. Gambit will soon collect Logan and the situation will start to return to normal, I promise. "

"Don't make promises you can't keep Hank," cautioned Storm. "We are yet to see what kind of state Logan is in after Ilehana's passing and the influx of powers he received as the Guardian of Metal. Why did the Professor feel he needed bringing back at all? Why did he not just ask Logan to return via Cerebro?"

"I don't know Storm," admitted Beast dejectedly. "I just do not know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. Blaze owns me.

**Scene 06**

Blaze went directly to the Professor's office, albeit a little slowly as she trailed one hand along the wall. She wasn't sure way she felt apprehensive, something in the tone of the Professor's mind-voice perhaps? It left her feeling like a naughty schoolgirl summoned to the head teacher's office. Stop it, she cursed herself, you've been there and done that. The Professor is nothing like the teachers were back at school in England, even if he is hurting after losing Vixen. Reaching the Professor's office door she knocked smartly once and then entered. It wasn't like he didn't know who it was. Outside the window the overcast and rainy day grew black as the sun skulked back where it had come from, having never really made an impression on the day. The rain fell like the night, undeniable and drenching.

"Thank you for coming," the Professor began as Blaze shut the door behind her. "I'm glad to see you have found time to attend to some of your responsibilities."

"What's that supposed to mean Professor?" Blaze asked, stinging from what felt like an insult even if she didn't quite know what he meant.

"Storm tells me that you declined a Danger Room session today," Xavier put his fingertips together and pinned Blaze with a frigid stare.

"Yes, so?" she replied, folding her arms across her chest defensively.

"You have been chosen as a Guardian of Destiny, Blaze. You have a sacred obligation to push yourself beyond your limits in preparation for what may come next. Skipping Danger Room sessions is hardly doing that."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this," scowled Blaze. "Scott and Jean are Guardians too Professor. If you're so bothered then why did you let them enrol at college?"

"They are in pursuit of intellectual advancement!" Xavier exclaimed, "Though having dropped out of school at fifteen perhaps that's not something you can comprehend."

"I was expelled, I didn't drop out!" Blaze snapped, feeling that verbal punch from the Professor land below the belt. "Besides, I only skipped one Danger Room session. Logan has been gone even longer than you. Are you going to chew him out about sacred duties when he gets back?"

"My daughter's sacrifice robbed Logan of the woman he loves," Xavier said emotively. "What have you lost Blaze?"

The redhead balked, cut to the core. Ilehana had brought her to the X-Men, come after her when no one else would and given her more faith in the rest of mankind than anyone else. That was without even thinking about the Guardians scenario. That Xavier could even suggest that Blaze didn't mourn her old flatmate was a vile taste in Blaze's mouth.

"Apart from my respect for you?" Blaze replied finally, backing up to the door to open it behind her, "Nothing." She paused, meeting Xavier's eyes briefly then looking away, "Just my sister…" With that she fled the office before her angry tears could betray her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaze's rapid walk became a run as she passed through the mansion to the front door. Without a coat she ran out into the rain, the chill precipitation lashing her bare skin. With her long red curls streaming out behind her, Blaze ran to the gazebo on the cliff top where once Rogue had pushed a statuesque Mystique to the rocks far below. Gasping for anything to make her feel more alive, Blaze grabbed hold of the carved stone balustrade and thrust her upper body out into the prevailing wind from the sea. Far below the waves crashed headily against the rocks, creating white foam that splattered through the air. The final tinge of sunset made the horizon blood red in the distance, but other than that the darkness was closing in absolutely.

An inconsistent melody was the ringtone on Blaze's mobile phone, a real-tone from one of her favourite indie bands. Blaze put her back to one of the gritty grey stone pillars and levered the device out of her close-fitting jeans pocket. Glancing transiently at the caller display, she flipped it open with a manicured thumb to accept the video call, saying "Hey," as the image flickered to life. "Bonsior Cherie," answered the familar voice. Gambit's cheery greeting sounded forced, and he didn't look his usual self, but Blaze was too dejected to really notice. So it was Gambit who was the first to ask, "What's up?"

"Rain clouds," remarked Blaze off the cuff, before deciding that she needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge her. "I've just had a row with the Professor over nothing at all. I know he's only lashing out because of Vixen dying. He's angry and sad and confused. I just wish he hadn't picked me to lash out at, my skin just isn't thick enough." Blaze looked away from the phone and out across the sea, her big Bambi eyes dilating to take in the last light of the day. "This place used to feel right, like home should feel. Now it's just another cheap motel with lousy room service and no mini-bar."

"Don't you go quittin' on me," cautioned Remy sincerely. "I mean it Chere, I don't wanna come back an' find you gone."

"I'm promising nothing," Blaze replied with a weak smile, looking back at the image of Gambit on her phone. After a short pause she asked, "I take it that you haven't found Wolverine yet?"

It was Gambit's turn to look genuinely peeved. A frown crossed his handsome face as he looked up and beyond the camera. Then he turned his phone around in his hand so that Blaze could see where he was. The straight pillars of tree trunks rose up all around, grey in the darkness. The only light came from a small campfire and from a lantern Remy had left on inside his small domed tent. His bike stood forlornly by the tent, splattered in mud. When Gambit finally turned the phone back to himself, city-girl Blaze was slack-jawed in horror.

"You'd have t'ought Logan at least have the decency to go missin' somewhere there's a bar," moaned the Cajun. "Non, he out here somewhere in the middle of a stinkin' wood. Wolverine losin' it, eh Cherie?"

"Where are you? I can come help," Blaze started.

"Non, I'm glad I didn't bring you Petite. There ain't even a cheap motel out here, unless you countin' Chateau de Remy," he flicked his thumb in the direction of the tent with a grimace. "Don't you worry that pretty head o' your, I'll find Wolverine somehow. Jus' let Stormy know I checked in okay? GPS says I'm at grid ref 3701x mark 821. You remember that?"

"Of course, I'll let her know," Blaze agreed. "Take care of yourself out there though, okay Remy? I don't want you coming back in pieces."

"I grew up in a swamp remember Cherie," Gambit drawled confidently. "Whatever dis place got to throw at me, it ain't not'ing compared to snakes an' gators. Even Logan get a run for his money in Cajun country."

"Alright," Blaze wasn't convinced, but she couldn't put her finger on why. "Bonsior mon Ami, et bonne nuit."

"Et tu," Gambit blew her a kiss, then hung up. Blaze closed her clamshell phone and brought it to rest on her chest, cradled in her palm above her heart. He eyes drifted back out to sea, but her thoughts were very much in the wilderness. Meanwhile, out in the wilderness Gambit put away his own phone and strode across to his luggage to rustle up some food. He didn't notice the dark shadow passing between the tree trunks behind him. A black shadow, stooped like a beast, trailing long and deadly claws.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. Blaze owns me.

**Scene 07**

Halloween day dawned clear and bright after several grey and dreary days of fall rain. Angel had, to Hank's delight, provided a large purple and black marquee tent for the party. The affable winged mutant saw to its construction in the mansion grounds within half an hour, whilst the mansion's inhabitants were all still tucking into breakfast and discussing costumes.

"You can't just reprogram your image inducer Kurt, you've gotta put a bit of effort in," instructed Kitty.

"Why not? You already decided I couldn't go as myself Kitty. I mean, what's more fitting as a costume for Halloween than a blue fuzzy demon?" Kurt argued whilst routing through the refrigerator for orange juice. Boom Boom came up behind him whilst he was distracted. As soon as he turned round with his prize, she extracted it from his grasp, exclaiming, "Um, orange juice, I love these!" and wandered off with it.

"Face it Kurt, you just don't scare us," Blaze chipped in. "We all know you too well."

"Yeah, you're such a pussycat, Blue," Tabby agreed. "You need a new image. I know…"

"Oh no you don't," Kurt cautioned, raising his hands and backing away from Boom Boom. "The last thing I need is a Boom Boom makeover, not now, not ever."

"Did you get what I asked you to for our costumes Tabs?" Blaze asked, opening a pack of bacon and dishing the rashers out into a shallow frying pan. The meat didn't start to sizzle quick enough for the redhead, so she added a touch of her power. Flames surged up against the black pan with a whoof of heat and a sizzle of bacon. The kitchen was filled with the tantalising aroma as Tabitha brought her plate over hopefully.

"Yeah," Boom Boom responded to Blaze's question. "Do you think it'll be enough? We've not exactly gone OTT."

"Trust me, that's just for starters," Blaze smiled conspiringly. "Its all been arranged."

Warren left as soon as the tent was up, at which point Hank, Rogue, Kitty and Kurt converged on the marquee. All four were carrying cardboard boxes as big as they could manage. In a very short space of time no entry signs were hung on the marquee. Magma, Sunspot and Iceman were in charge of the assorted carved and grotesque pumpkins. In order to make them line the way from the mansion to the tent, Bobby made stalagmites of ice up from the ground of all different heights. Sunspot and Magma then impaled the pumpkins on the spearheads of ice and put candles in them for igniting later.

In the meantime Tabitha covertly handed Blaze a small brown paper bag in the foyer of the Institute. Blaze peered into it, before closing it again quickly as Berserker showed a little too much interest. Haughtily Tabitha looped her arm through Blaze's and the two girls flounced outside with their noses in the air. The giggles hit just after they got outside, though they tried to calm down as they climbed into Blaze's car. Key in the ignition and pedal to the metal, Blaze made the car lurch forward with a growling engine, and zoom down the driveway to the open road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All was quiet at the Brotherhood house, apart from Blob's snores as he took a nap on the sofa. Toad was leaping around the kitchen trying to impress Wanda with his fly-catching abilities. Wanda rolled her eyes and shuddered at Toad's antics, feeling a little queasy as Toad's tongue lashed out to snare a particularly juicy blue bottle. Just when she needed another distraction like in the mall, the house's front door opened and they arrived. Lance was just coming down the stairs and exclaimed as he saw them, "What are you doing here?"

"We're raising the average intelligence to a more respectable level," quipped Blaze. Boom Boom sniggered, "Yeah, Wanda couldn't do it all by herself, you guys are just too stupid."

"We'll just have to see about that," Quicksilver spat, arriving out of nowhere at breakneck speed. "I mean, how stupid can you get? X-Men can't just walk in here and expect to get away scot-free."

"Summers is here too?" Toad scratched his lice-infested hair. "I thought he was college boy now?"

"No you moron," Lance clipped Toad around the back of the head to shut him up.

"What are you gonna do Quicksilver?" Blaze taunted Magneto's son. "Run fast and mess up our hair?"

"Yeah, or maybe Lance is going to bring your own house down," teased Tabby.

"Just you wait, it'll happen when you least expect it," Toad postured, puffing out his chest.

"Stop it," Wanda ordered, shoving past the boys to take Blaze and Tabby by the hands. "They are here because I invited them." With that bombshell, she led her guests upstairs and into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"She did what?" Pietro looked like he was about to explode.

"Forget about it man," Lance patted his friend on the back. "They're women, we're not meant to understand."

"I think I get it," Toad decided. "Maybe Wanda's lonely or somethin'?"

"How can she be lonely?" her brother protested as the three boys went to watch TV. They rolled Blob off the couch, where he had blissfully slept through it all. "She's got all of us."

Upstairs Wanda sighed and rubbed the end of her nose sheepishly. With her hands in her pockets, Boom Boom whistled appreciatively as she admired the few bizarre and soul-searching pieces of poster artwork on Wanda's gloomy grey walls. Blaze was instantly at home sitting on Wanda's bed and crossing her long legs. A frown creased the redhead's brow as she asked, "Are you okay Wanda?"

"I'm fine," Wanda replied, trying hard to ignore Tabby as the blonde opened a little wooden trinket box on top of Wanda's dresser without asking. "I'm sorry about them, they don't understand what it's like to be the only girl around here."

"No worries," Tabby grinned enthusiastically. "We're all outcasts together remember."

"Social rejects," Blaze elaborated with a wave of her hand. "Misfits or whatever. That's the way I like it." She flicked her long curls back and smiled brightly. "So how about our deal Wanda? You still up for this?"

"Always," replied Wanda with a twinkle on her eye. "Just so log as you hold up your end of the deal too."

"Hey, I'm looking forward to it," Boom Boom answered, having been filled in by Blaze on the way over from the Institute. "Sounds spooky, doesn't it Blaze?"

"I'll try anything twice," admitted Blaze. "You've got it Wanda. You help us and we'll do what we can to pay you back."

"Alright," Wanda pressed her lips together fervourently, creasing her brows as she sized up both Blaze and Tabby. "Lets get started."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. Blaze owns me.

**A/N:** Apologies for the delay in posting, but I have had a berevement recently in my close family, and it has knocked me for six a little. Thank you to all the kind reviewers who flooded my inbox with kind messages during my brief break- you are all too kind. Lamby

**Scene 08**

"Simply splendid," oozed Beast enthusiastically. "I have to say I am thoroughly impressed. The three of you have quite the eye for decoration." As Rogue, Kitty and Kurt blushed and shuffled their feet at their mentor's unabashed approval, Hank took himself on a tour of their efforts. The marquee was resplendent with gothic horror, like a portal to another dimension. The inside of the black and purple tent was hung with red and white twinkling fairy lights. Black, red, silver and purple paper chains were draped in swags from the ceiling, dripping in spray-on cobwebs. The buffet table lay in wait for the ordered refreshments Storm was organising. The table was covered over with lashings of black and silver pleated fabric, and again sprayed with cobwebs.

Even the DJ stand had been given the gothic treatment. Rogue's deft wiring of the equipment had been disguised behind false stone pillars and capped off with a gargoyle created out of a plastic mask and an old grey jumper stuffed with newspaper. Above the dance floor hung a glitter ball that filled the space with even more darting and sparkling lights. Best of all, there was not a cheesy vampire cardboard cut out or a ghostly sheet in sight. Marvellous. Hank doubted they could have created a much more atmospheric chamber short of transporting everyone to Transylvania for the evening.

"It's starting to get dark," Kurt commented, poking his head through a flap in the tent.

"We gotta go get ready!" exclaimed Rogue.

"You're not the only ones," Hank mumbled cryptically.

"Whoa, Mr McCoy, you're getting dressed up too?" Kitty asked.

"Perhaps," Hank smiled. "You'll have to wait and see, though I am promising nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Charles?" Hank poked his head around the door first and knocked second. Professor Xavier was sat in his wheelchair by the window, staring out at the sunset. He was so still that for a beat Hank's heart stopped in his chest. Not this Xavier too! He needn't have worried, as slowly Charles turned to greet his friend with a raised eyebrow. Despite his melancholy mood Charles could not help but smile a Beast's less than orthodox appearance.

"It's good to see you smile again Charles," Hank said sincerely. "I was wondering if we could perhaps expect your company at the party tonight? I know it would mean a great deal to everyone to have you there."

"Thank you Hank. I very much understand that there is a general concern for my well-being around the mansion. Your collective kind thoughts and feelings have been like a balm to my wounds since I have come home. I think, no, I expect I will indeed make an appearance at your party tonight. There is just one small thing."

"What's that Professor?"

"I don't have to dress up as well do I?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in her room, Rogue stood in front of her mirror, twisting from side to side to examine her costume. She just wasn't sure about it, though it had seemed like a good enough idea when Kitty had suggested it. After all, she wasn't exactly an angel. Dressing like one just seemed so fake. From nowhere, Scott's words of so long ago sprung to her mind, and even though he was only quoting from a play, it lifted Rogue's heart to think of it, "Truly, you are an angel Kate…"

Well, she'd never gotten anywhere with Scott. Jean with her perfect everything had seen to that. Then Gambit had kidnapped her and swept her off her feet down in New Orleans, doing all the wrong things for all the right reasons. That was before a kid named Stifle had quashed Rogue's powers, allowing her an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to kiss the Cajun. An opportunity she had grabbed with both hands.

It had been more of a curse than a gift though, because Rogue had just touched Blaze. That passionate kiss had not been Rogue's to give. She and Gambit had dated for a while, but the lies were too thick to live with. Whilst technically with Gambit, Rogue had met a boy called Jonny who would have been her soulmate, had he not really been Mystique. Man, that woman was screwed up. So Rogue had messed it up with Gambit thanks to a little help from her adoptive parent. Remy had worked out that more than just powers were transferred when Rogue touched someone, but Ilehana's untimely demise had put paid to any plans he was hatching to start something with Blaze. The two remained close friends and Rogue remained alone.

Except that now there was Angel, and no Jean or Mystique around to mess things up. It's up to you Rogue, she told herself in front of the mirror. You want him, you go and get him… She smiled, thinking this outfit ain't half bad. Chunky white boots worn with thick white thigh-high socks, and the most amazing little cream coloured suede skirt. The top she wore was double-layered. The underneath was skin-tight cream material, whilst the outer was white lace. The sleeves that came down over her white gloves ended in Medieval-style draping cuffs. Rogue had accessorised her costume with a dark grey belt, choker and smoky eye make-up. On her back she pinned a dainty pair of feathered angel wings, whilst a headband sported her own floating golden halo on a springy bit of wire. Rogue finished the look by applying a mauve lipstick that Jean had forgotten when packing for college. A quick squirt of Kitty's favourite perfume and Rogue was ready to hit the party.

As she reached the foyer, Rogue realised that for all her faffing she was still amongst the first to be ready. Kitty greeted her with a cheery wave and a collaborative wink. Shadowcat was wearing one of Storm's white silk nightgowns and a white shawl that floated around her like air. With her hair down and eyes shaded pink, her naturally pale skin did make her look very ghostlike. At that moment Kurt bamfed it, spectacularly whirling his Dracula cape around him in the smoke he created. Underneath he wore a sharp black suit, with no image inducer in sight. Kitty and Rogue were impressed, "Wow Kurt, ya really made an effort."

"Danke," Kurt thanked them with a lisp, "All I need to do now is work out how to speak around these stupid teeth." He grinned, revealing an excessively large set of plastic fangs. Instantly sensing freedom, the teeth leapt out and rolled across the floor. Kurt groaned, cool vampire façade gone, and set off crawling after them.

"Are we ready to get the celebrations underway?" Hank asked as he made his entrance. Rogue looked up at the big blue mutant and blinked incomprehensively, before asking, "Um, you look nice Hank. What are ya supposed to be exactly?" Beast blinked behind his thick glasses and readjusted his curly grey wig. He was also wearing an old white lab coat, which he brushed down with his blue hands as he explained, "I'm Doctor Hankenstein, isn't it obvious?"

"I though Frankenstein was green and had a bolt through his neck?" Kitty asked, obviously confused.

"That's Frankenstein's Monster, Kitty. Doctor Frankenstein created him out of body parts harvested from dead criminals. Of course I wouldn't be much of a Doctor Hankenstein if I didn't have a Monster." Hank waved a giant blue hand behind him, where a colossal figure dressed in ragged brown clothes appeared. His hands and face were painted green, and he had a plastic bolt through his massive Russian neck. He looked nothing like a monster though as he grinned at Kitty, Kurt and Rogue. Kitty especially was ecstatic to see her old friend. She ran to hug the big man, exclaiming, "Colossus, you came!"

"I did not vant to miss this," Colossus replied, patting Kitty's shoulder gently.

"Where's Blaze?" asked Beast as the group started outside towards the marquee. "I wanted her to light the pumpkins for us."

"Speak of the Devil," answered Rogue as a familiar convertible appeared, brakes screeching as the driver turned it into a dramatic slide to 'park' it. In the car Blaze turned off the engine before standing in her seat and rubbing her hands together gleefully. Speaking to Tabby in the passenger seat, Blaze locked her gaze on the double row of pumpkins across the lawn from the mansion to the marquee. "Watch this," Blaze instructed darkly. "Loaded gun complex, cock it," she cupped her hands together as if she was holding a gun, index fingers making the barrel. "And pull it!" she mimed pulling the trigger with a flourish, taking the rebound, as all the pumpkins lit up brightly at once.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Tabby, joining the redhead in energetically leaping over the car doors in their costumes. Kurt and Colossus were both guilty of goggling, whilst Rogue and Kitty looked disapproving at the amount of skin on show. Raiding Wanda's wardrobe had fitted both girls out in black and crimson exotic glamour. Blaze's eye for style and Tabby's sense of fun had added a twist to Wanda's selection of low-cut corset-style tops and tight fitting trousers. Both girls glimmered with ruby earrings and Blaze sported a ruby belly button stud. An overdose of eye make-up created a brooding look, and finishing the outfits were Tabby's purchases of headbands sporting ruby-encrusted devil horns.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. Blaze owns me.

**Scene 09**

Grinning like cats that had got the cream, the two she-devils joined the rest of the small group, and headed to the marquee down the lane of pumpkins. Before long they were joined by the rest of the X-Men, each in a costume more splendid that the last. Wolfsbane stole the show for a short while as Bride of Wolfman, halfway between her metamorphing states and in a full wedding gown. With her came Sunspot dressed as a zombie, Iceman in the guise of a blue and silver robot, and little Jamie in shining armour that was too big for him.

Magma dressed as a witch arrived on the arm of 70s rock star Cannonball, whose costume was complete with big permed wig and Lycra catsuit. Great hilarity ensued when Jubilee realised she had come as the bride to Kurt's Dracula. Less than enamoured of the idea, Jubilee went off in a huff and refused to speak to Kurt for the rest of the evening. This was despite Kurt's suggestions that as they so obviously thought alike, they should at least have one dance together. Walking past just as Kurt mentioned dancing, Blaze commented, " We're going to need music we can actually dance to first."

"Absolutely," agreed Tabby with a grimace. "This music right now is the scariest thing at the party."

"No problemo ladies," grinned Berserker, dressed as a cowboy with an arrow through his hat and a John Wayne style chin covered in stubble. "I got the medicine right here," he said as he waved a suitcase full of CDs at them. Ray leapt up to the DJ stand and pulling on a pair of chunky headphones over his hat. His hands moved quicker than lightning to change the track.

Tabby and Blaze looked at each other, then back at Ray as the music suddenly developed an uber-cool beat that could absolutely be danced to. Blaze blew Ray a kiss in thanks, before the two she-devils led the way on the dance floor. Half a dozen others soon joined them as the party got into full swing.

"Youth today," Hank moaned with a sigh. "They have no taste in music. What's wrong with a little 'Monster Mash' on Halloween."

"Sometimes I do worry about you Hank," Storm smiled, coming to stand by Beast's elbow. "I'm with the rest of them on this one, Ray's music is an improvement on your input."

"Thank you Storm," Beast drawled sarcastically. "I… My word," he exclaimed honestly as he saw her for the first time. "Ororo my dear, you look splendid!"

"You don't look half bad yourself, Hank," Storm blushed coyly, tweaking her Cleopatra VII robes and headdress, with hands wrapped in mummy-style bandages. The effect was outstanding; she really did look like the legendary Egyptian queen had thrown off the shackles of death as a mummy to party with them tonight. "Just you wait though, I think Charles has outdone us both."

"Charles?" Hank asked, amazement rife in his voice.

"I was working along the hypothesis that if I couldn't beat you," Charles spoke for himself. "I should at least join you." He came to talk to his staff members with Angel at his side. Whilst Charles still looked grey and tired, he was at least smiling. His costume was not to be sniffed at either, a green Shakespearean tunic with ruffled shirt and pantaloons, topped with a fetching bottle green Elizabethan hat. Feeling he needed to somehow explain himself, for he had not moved on from the guilt he felt that he was here and Ilehana was not, Charles cleared his throat. Softly, with his eyes pleading for understanding he spoke beseechingly, "I think Ilehana would very much approve of us all gathering together like this tonight. We must honour our pack, if you will. Thank you Beast, for giving us this opportunity to mend bonds we have put asunder."

"I think that means good job, Hank," grinned Angel. Dressed as a rather dashing pirate captain, his long black coat covered his wings. A broad-rimmed hat with feathered plume rested on his head and a rapier sword hung at his waist. "I'm going to investigate the fantastic looking buffet table. Can I get anyone anything?" Beast, Storm and Xavier all declined the offer. Tipping his jaunty hat respectfully to Storm, Angel wandered off. Xavier took the opportunity to talk business with the Egyptian queen. "Have Logan and Gambit checked in yet?"

"No," Storm replied grimly. "We haven't heard from either of them since Gambit checked in with Blaze. I hope that both of them are alright."

"They are both capable of looking after themselves Ororo," Beast soothed. "With them I feel no news is good news. Besides, tonight we are supposed to be enjoying ourselves."

"You are right of course Hank," offered Xavier. "Now then, what does one have to do around here to get a nice cup of tea?"

At a table at the back of the marquee, keeping a wary eye on proceedings, Kitty turned to Rogue. "What do you think Jean would have come as?" she asked. "I dunno," Rogue replied. "A fairytale princess maybe. Cinderella or somethin'."

"With Scott as Prince Charming?" Kitty giggled.

"Hey, I think we deserve just a little more credit than that, you two," said the giant fluffy pink rabbit with Jean's face. Kitty and Rogue gawped open-mouthed at the college girl. Jean made a "Humph" noise, turned heel and marched off back to Scott. Incidentally Cyclops was talking to his brother Alex, and both of them were wearing Hawaiian shirts, hula skirts and wreaths of red flowers round their necks. Rogue blinked twice at them, before asking Kitty, "Am I hallucinating this?"

"I don't think so," said Kitty with a shudder, looking at Cyclops' spindly white legs sticking out from under the grass skirt. "Hey, that means we're only short of Logan and Remy to make this a full team."

"Huh," Rogue didn't sound impressed. "Who else has Hank invited, the Brotherhood?"

"Have you spoken to Angel yet?" Kitty digressed.

"I'm workin' up to it," Rogue replied, taking a nervous slurp on her soda.

"If I were you, I'd like totally get a move on," Kitty suggested helpfully. "Because it looks to me like he's about to make moves on someone else."

Over at the buffet table, Angel was busy ladling himself a glass of red fruit punch, when the mysterious redhead he'd seen around the mansion appeared to his left hand side. With a plate in her hand, she was merrily loading it up with slices of pizza. Angel watched her out of the corner of his eye, wondering how to introduce himself. Blaze noticed that she was being observed and decided to break the ice herself. "They've called this 'eyeball pizza', but I think I'd rather eat real eyeballs than all these olives they've put on it to pretend," she grinned, and Angel followed suit.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," said the affable blond mutant. "Are you a pupil here?"

"Actually I like to think of myself as more of an instructor," Blaze replied pragmatically, just as Kurt wandered past on the other side of the table. Nightcrawler cut in the conversation saying, "More like freeloader." Blaze responded by sticking her tongue out at Kurt, who took offence and mooched off.

"I'm Angel," Warren politely offered a hand for Blaze to shake, "And you are?"

"Morticia," Blaze teased, shaking the offered hand.

"Really?" Angel didn't quite know what to make of her answer. "What are your powers, if you don't mind me asking?" Blaze smile faded, and absolutely stone-faced she told him, "I see dead people."

"Now I know you're lying," Angel grinned, but before Blaze could reply Tabitha was at her elbow demanding her attention, "C'mon Blaze, quit kidding around, we're late."

"Alright, alright," Blaze agreed. "But I'm bringing the food with me, I'm starved. See you around Angel."

"Sure thing," Warren offered, but Blaze had already gone. In her place stood a coy-looking angelic Rogue. Warren smiled innocently, "You look great Rogue, why didn't I think of that costume?"

"Thanks," Rogue flushed at his praise. "I was just wonderin' if you wouldn't like to, ya know, dance with me?" Angel looked confused, making Rogue even more uptight. "Oh, that didn't come out right at all…"

"Of course I'll dance with you Rogue," Angel replied quietly. "Lead the way." Rogue's face lit up, and she took Angel's hand in her gloved one to tug him onto the dance floor. Across the marquee Beast beamed at the development, before noticing something beyond Rogue and Angel that made him frown. At the very back of the tent Tabby and Blaze were backing outside through a flap in the fabric. They could not have looked more suspicious if they had come as escaped convicts, never mind devils. Hank found himself asking out loud, "I wonder that those two are up to?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. Blaze owns me.

**Scene 10**

The redhead and the blonde met Wanda at the Institute's gate and let her in. Wordlessly they took her deep into the mansion's wooded grounds, until a haunting clearing opened up beneath an old knarled oak tree. Blaze created a small swarm of airborne fireflies to light the grove, whilst Wanda opened a rucksack and took out a few weird looking items.

"Cool…" Tabby whispered, leaning forwards to pick one of the objects up, but Wanda slapped her hand away. The Scarlet Witch silently bid the other two join her and sit in a circle. Wanda had her back to the tree trunk, her spine straight and her legs crossed under her. Placing the ouija board in front of her with an upturned glass in the centre, Wanda then held out her hands palm upwards for the others to take. To her right Boom Boom obliged without thinking about it, but to her left Blaze hesitated, whispering, "Why do you need us again exactly?"

"To make a circle," Wanda also whispered, overcome with darkness. "A séance needs at least three people, otherwise the energies can't flow properly."

"Oh, I see," Blaze accepted the explanation and Wanda's hand. Boom Boom took Blaze's other hand to complete the circle. Silence fell as the excitement and mild apprehension started to swell like a corpse left in the sun, becoming bloated and unavoidable. Wanda's lips moved, but she spoke so quietly that Blaze couldn't hear what she said. Tabitha was starting to think this might not be such a good idea, out in the woods all alone with a girl who was calling who knew what down on them. Blaze wasn't feeling rosy either, suddenly remembering that there might be a few deceased spirits out there that would not wish her well. Don't be silly, she chastised herself, it's just a bit of fun. It won't work.

"Place your right index fingers on the glass," Wanda ordered in an anxious hiss. Blaze and Tabby obliged, as Wanda asked out in a slightly louder voice, "Is there any spirit person present? Anyone who wishes to make themselves known to us?"

"Did the glass just shake?" Tabby asked with a nervous gulp.

"I don't know," answered Blaze. "If it did it wasn't me."

"Or me," Wanda chipped in. "Oh, it did it again!"

"Now what?" Blaze hissed, looking from one of her friends to the other, three pale and scared faces in her flickering firelight. The tension was so much, Wolverine could have sliced through the air had he been there. For a few rapid breaths, nothing happened. Then a bizarre noise made all three girls scream, throwing themselves backwards from the board and knocking over the glass.

"Sorry, sorry," Blaze tried to apologise, and at the same time still her own thundering heart. She fished in her pocket to tug out her mobile, holding it up by way of explanation. "It's my cell phone, sorry."

"Sheesh Blaze!" sulked Tabby, whilst Wanda pouted and sat back on her heels. Blaze tucked her hair behind her ear before opening the phone to accept the video call. She started to say "Happy Halloween," but that was as far as she got. On the other end of the line Gambit was horrifically pallid and splattered in crimson blood. Battered and bruised, he could not hold the camera still. The image was blurry and kept shaking. Horror-struck, Blaze gasped. What had happened to her friend? Then she thought she had figured it out.

"Very funny Remy," she drawled sarcastically, an angry scowl on her face. "Don't I get to choose if I want trick or treat? What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack? Only you could try and pass that off as a joke."

"Who's jokin'?" asked Gambit desperately, voice wracked with pain. He moved the phone to show he was lying on the forest floor, with three uniform slashes across his chest to his belly. The blood was his, the danger was real and there could be only one person who had inflicted wounds like that to Gambit. Genuine fear for Gambit's life eclipsed Blaze's earlier giddy terror at things that go bump in the night. Now she was really scared. Her heart was in her throat as she told him, "Hold on Remy, I'm coming, just hold on."

"What's happened? What's wrong with Gambit?" asked Wanda as Blaze hung up. The Scarlet Witch immediately caught the urgency of the situation.

"He's been attacked by Wolverine," Blaze answered, getting to her feet and heading back to the mansion at a jog. Abandoning their stuff, Wanda and Boom Boom flanked Blaze and followed her. "He's hurt, badly. I have to get to him."

"We're going with you," Wanda got the idea instantly, and Blaze didn't argue with Magneto's daughter.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell the Professor, or Storm, or someone?" Tabby didn't understand.

"Don't you get it Tabitha?" snapped Wanda. "Wolverine attacked Gambit."

"Yeah I know, so?"

"So if we tell the X-Men, given both Logan and Remy's respective popularities, who do you think they will sat must have started the fight? They won't help Gambit!" Blaze knew she was being irrational. Fear for her friend overrode common sense.

"What makes you so sure Gambit didn't start the fight?" Tabby pestered.

"Two things," Blaze explained, ushering both girls into the house and towards the lift to the lower levels, specifically the hangar. "One, Gambit wouldn't pick a fight he was less than likely to win. He's not suicidal. Two, given how nuts the Prof has been with grief since Vix died, and Logan's less stable than Xavier anyway. Who knows how far over the edge it's pushed him?"

The lift doors reopened, and Blaze quickly marched them to the hangar where the Blackbird sat waiting. Somewhere in her skull Blaze thought she heard a wolf howl with urgency. I'm on my way Rem, she thought vehemently. I'm on my way. I've lost my parents, I've lost Vixen, I won't lose you too. Not everyone I care about has to die. I swear I won't let it happen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now which way?" Tabitha asked, hands on hips as they disembarked the jet.

"I don't know," Blaze panicked, looking around through the endless darkness and pillars of trees, clutching a medkit. "These are the coordinates."

"Over there!" Wanda pointed off to the left. "A light!"

"Not just any light!" Tabby exaggerated, knowing the fuchsia-orange glow of Gambit's powers. Blaze needed no further encouragement to break into a run. Even as she did so, the flare started to fade. She pushed herself onwards over uneven ground, skipping off tree roots and leaping over hollows. Twigs scratched at her face and hands as she forced herself through the thickest part of the forest. Gambit's flare dwindled and died, but Blaze kept running forwards. Even though she couldn't see, she retained enough sense not to use her powers in case she sent the whole wood up in flames. Suddenly the trees themselves started to glow with a dim red light, penetrating the darkness. Blaze didn't have to look back to know that Wanda was using her mutant gift to light her path for her.

The redhead burst through the tree line into a clearing, with Tabby and Wanda only paces behind. Gambit lay spread-eagled on the forest floor, unmoving as a corpse. Over him a great grey shape loomed, its wedge-shaped muzzle lowered to the Cajun's wounds. The wolf lifted its head towards the girls as they burst into the clearing. There was red blood on its fur, and its tongue was lolling. Whilst Tabby and Blaze stared at the creature, Wanda looked right then left, realising they were surrounded. A whole pack of wolves was circling just inside the tree line. Gambit's flare had been nothing to do with the jet arriving. He'd been trying to scare off the wolves that wanted to eat him!

The big wolf by Gambit's side looked from Tabby to Blaze and there it's gaze halted. Brown predatory eyes glimmered with recognition, eyes that seemed to embody great sadness and intelligence. Blonde hairs criss-crossed the she-wolf's muzzle and chest, and she had a blonde tip to her tail. Blaze froze, gob-smacked beyond all belief. She knew this wolf! This was no wolf! Ilehana…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. Blaze owns me.

**Scene 11**

"Leave him alone!" yelled Tabby, breaking the magic of the moment for Blaze. Boom Boom formed several little golden explosive globes in her hands. Flinging the marbles at the big she-wolf would probably involve hitting Gambit too, so Tabby launched her attack at the ground. The bangs and flashing lights put the wolf on her back foot, poised to flee. Wanda waded in then, contorting the trees themselves and buckling the ground, confusing the pack. The wolf by Gambit made a break for it, yipping to her pack-mates to follow. The wolves turned tail and ran, melting away through the trees as though they had never been there.

Coming out of her trance Blaze shook her head to clear her thoughts of the wolf she thought she knew. There would be time enough to work that out later. She darted across the clearing and dropped to Gambit's side, swallowing back on bile as she prepared herself to give first aid to her friend. Wait, these wounds didn't look as terrible as Blaze had feared. Had the wolf been licking them clean, trying to help? Not now, Blaze cursed herself, don't think about Ilehana now. Concentrate!

Panic clawed at Blaze once more as she unclipped the catch on the medkit and emptied out its contents. Routing through the kit furiously Blaze cursed like a sailor. Gambit was a bit beyond sticking plasters and antiseptic creams! "Damn it Gambit stay with me," Blaze pleaded, taking a wad of bandages and futilely pressing them to the slices on his chest. The Cajun barely even flinched; he'd slipped so far into unconsciousness. She was losing him, she knew it, and she could do nothing about it.

"Blaze!" Wanda yelled, demanding the redhead's attention. Blaze's head snapped up only to see Wolverine stepping forward through the tree branches. Tabby and Wanda bravely stepped across to block his path, Boom Boom with a handful of explosive baubles and Wanda with her power like a swirling cloak about her shoulders. Logan snarled menacingly at the threat the girls were insinuating. Excruciatingly his claws slipped through his knuckles, glinting in the red light Wanda extracted from the trees. Tabitha gulped and Wanda shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously. Wolverine's feral eyes flickered from one to the other, then between them to where Gambit lay with Blaze kneeling over him. Without a word his expression changed and he started forwards towards the thieves.

Boom Boom launched a succession of attacks at the feral, only to have Logan deflect the charges away from him with a sweep of his claws. Wanda had to dive out of the way as the explosions came dangerously close to hitting her. Amazed and confused, Tabitha found herself bluntly shouldered out of Logan's path. As both girls landed on the floor, Blaze stood and stepped over Gambit to protect him. She called on her powers, transforming herself into a living spectre of flame to block Logan's way. A shadow of irrational fear of fire glimmered in Logan's eyes as he halted a few feet away. He drew his lip back over his teeth in a savage snarl, meeting Blaze's determined eyes.

"No closer Wolverine," Blaze ordered him, lifting a hand of fire to halt him. "I won't let you hurt him again!"

"What are you talkin' about?" Logan growled back, daring himself to take another step forward.

"Stay away!" Blaze screeched, hysteria shining in her eyes as her power surged around her.

"Blaze!" Logan used her name sharply. "Let me past kiddo, I'm the only one who can help him." Blaze didn't look convinced, shifting on the spot and eying Logan nervously. "How much field medicine do you know Blaze, tell me? What can you do to help Gambit? Let me past."

For the longest moment the tableaux held. Wolverine and Blaze looked straight at each other, maintaining a powerful eye contact. Whatever understanding passed between them neither Tabby nor Wanda could explain it. All they knew was that suddenly Blaze took a deep breath and drew back on her power. Logan rushed over to her and the prone form of the Cajun and peeled back the bandages that Blaze had applied to Gambit's wounds. A flash of understanding and also of confusion crossed Logan's face. He looked up at Blaze who came to kneel besides him, "I know what this looks like, but you gotta believe it wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" asked Blaze. Before Logan could answer Tabby screamed. A huge monster loomed over Boom Boom, casting a massive shadow. Though his face was vaguely human with a squashed nose and fat lips, he was covered in shaggy grey fur and had a squat posture. He raised immense arms, each of which tapered to a three fingered hand and ended with long bone claws that shimmered deadly sharp. As if to lay claim to the damage he had done to the Cajun he roared his name to them all, "Behemoth!"

Before anyone in the clearing could react to the new menace, there was a streak of blue through the trees. Behemoth made an "Oomph!" noise as the wind was knocked from his ribcage. Beast tackled Behemoth to the ground in a flashback to his days as a high school football star. They tumbled together, fur flying as they rolled over the forest floor. Beast found himself pinned underneath the much bigger mutant but he refused to be beaten. Somehow he drew back his feet and kicked Behemoth in the stomach hard. Behemoth shot backwards, hit his head against a tree trunk and slumped to the floor. He groaned once and then was still. Beast slowly got to his feet, only to be mobbed by Tabby who flung her arms around his neck exuberantly, "Wow, Beast! You were amazing!"

"Good timing Hank," Logan nodded to his friend, and then turned his attention back to Gambit. With Blaze's help, he stemmed the bleeding and stabilised the wounds so that Gambit could be moved.

"What about him?" Wanda pointed over to the unconscious Behemoth.

"We leave him," Logan ordered. "We gotta get Gambit back to the Institute now."

"Allow me," Hank offered, picking Gambit up with little effort and starting back to where the Blackbird was waiting with the Velocity. Tabby gave Wanda a hand up and the two girls traipsed after Beast in tandem.

"Beast you followed us?" Boom Boom asked in amazement.

"Indeed," Beast replied. "I was worried you might be up to no good."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"But Beast doesn't that mean you missed your own party?" Tabby pressed, catching the big blue teacher up.

"Tabitha the party was supposed to be about the importance of the team. We have to stick together no matter what, even if it means missing a party I have spent all week organising."

"Oh," Tabby replied. "Wel, thank you Beast. You are most definitely alright."

"You are very welcome Tabitha," Beast smiled at his student. "Now then lets get our Cajun home…"

Behind them Blaze kept pace with Logan bringing up the rear. Beast took Gambit and the two girls on the Velocity and left. Though it pained Blaze to watch Gambit be airlifted out, she set to help Logan drag Gambit's bike onto the X-Jet and dismantle the hapless Cajun's campsite. Within a few minutes it was like the X-Men had never been in the forest. Strapping themselves into the pilot and co-pilot seats respectively, Logan launched the Blackbird after the Velocity. Blaze bit her lip, then tried to break the silence that strummed between her and her teammate, "I'm sorry Logan, I should have known it wasn't you that hurt Remy."

"Damn right," Logan grunted. "If it had been me he wouldn't still be breathin'."

Blaze allowed herself a weak laugh at the joke. Then she closed her eyes and leant back in the seat, "Logan I have to tell you something…" she started, thinking of the wolf she had seen. She knew what it would mean to the feral to know that Vixen was still alive out there. Yet as soon as she had made up her mind to tell him, a great wolf face appeared in her mind's eye. Vixen looked straight at Blaze and slowly shook her head. The signal could not have been any clearer. Still Blaze pressed her friend with eagerness born of the sudden lifting of her own grief. Her friend was not dead after all!

#Why Vix? Why can't I tell him?# Blaze thought forcefully, knowing the telepath could hear her loud and clear. The wolf did not answer other than to shake her head again stoically. #Alright,# Blaze agreed, #I won't tell anyone. Just remember we miss you Vixen, all of us.# Blaze had the sensation of a wolf briefly leaning against her leg in a gesture of support, but then the wolf was gone. Logan was waiting for an explanation.

"Tell me what?"

"I…" Blaze ran out of words. Then she realised exactly what she should be saying. "We've missed you. You've been gone too long."

"Thanks," Logan eventually replied after a long silence. "I've missed all of you too. If its alright with the rest of you, I was thinking of sticking around for a while when we get back."

"Sounds good," Blaze agreed.

"Just one thing," Logan asked. "Why are you dressed like a devil?"

Blaze rolled her eyes, taking off the devil horns that she had forgotten she was wearing. "It's Halloween Logan. Honestly where have you been?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. Blaze owns me.

**Scene 12**

Wanda left the mansion via a taxi Storm had called for her. As soon as the car door shut on the Brotherhood girl, she took out her mobile and made a very important call. In the spirit of friendship with Tabby and Blaze, she had allowed the Professor access to her memories of the evening. He had removed the parts relating to the Blackbird and the mansions lower levels, but her upfront admission that he might want to do this had stayed his hand regarding the rest of the night. His trust in her was sweet, a word that could not be used to describe Wanda herself.

"Father," she greeted Magneto on the other end of the line. "I'm about to send you some coordinates. There is a mutant there that I think you might find useful for the project. He has already proven himself. He almost killed Gambit today. His name is Behemoth."

Wanda hung up, then looked down at her cell phone to type in the coordinates of Behemoth's position. She sent them via email to her father, and then sat back to watch Bayville stream passed the car window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit was sat up in bed in the infirmary supported by more fluffy white pillows than he could count. Wrapped in bandages all around his middle and his chest he looked somewhat like he'd dressed up as an Egyptian mummy, had Halloween not been three days ago. He'd been out of it for two days, but thanks to Logan's first aid and the Professor's medical attention he was now feeling much better. This was the first time he had sat up, but despite that achievement he was already itching for something else to do.

"Morning invalid," Blaze chirruped from behind a massive stack of magazines and various other goodies. "Thought you might be twiddling your thumbs down here all by yourself, so I've bought these for you." She waltzed into the room, dropping the pile of goodies over the end of the bed and perched on the side of the mattress next to Remy. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she didn't meet Gambit's eyes, but instead sifted through the pile so he could see what she'd brought.

"I got car magazines, bike magazines, sport magazines, music magazines and magazines the cashier looked at me funny for buying…" Blaze listed, before picking up a couple of paperback novels and putting them on the table by the bed. "I know you won't read the books, but they'll brighten the place up a bit."

"What about the food?" Gambit asked eagerly, nodding to the takeout coffee and bag of croissants by Blaze's hand.

"Hands off, that's my breakfast," Blaze smiled, looking up at her friend for the first time. The smile became a grin as she said, "You do look loads better mon Ami. Not that you could've looked a whole lot worse."

"T'anks to you," Gambit pointed out. "I'd have been a goner if you hadn't found me."

"No, you would have been a goner if Logan hadn't found us. Not to mention Beast," Blaze allotted praise where it was due. She did not mention Vixen's addition to the rescue. Gambit didn't argue the point; he knew she'd never accept the credit. She was too hard on herself sometimes.

"Feelin' better Gumbo?" Logan asked, coming into the room and leaning nonchalantly on the doorframe. Gambit felt a shiver run up his spine. There was something in the way Wolverine spoke those words that sounded like a threat. He looked from Logan to Blaze, who smiled reassuringly and squeezed Gambit's hand that rested on the sheets. Gambit only had one question for the pair of them, "Why?"

"The Professor has given me and Logan a job to do," Blaze explained. "We've hatched a bit of a plan to get you back fighting fit ASAP, if that's alright with you?"

"Do I get a choice?" Gambit wanted to know.

"Not really," Wolverine smiled menacingly. "We start training just as soon as you are back on your feet."

"No offence Logan," Gambit drawled. "But that ain't exactly motivation."

"Relax Rem," Blaze told him, kissing his cheek, taking her breakfast and starting towards the door. Gambit watched her walk across the room, hips swaying and shoe heels clicking on the hard floor. She paused in the doorway by Logan's side, glancing back over her shoulder with a pretty pout. There was humour in her voice as she told the injured man, "You're going to need all the energy you can get."

"You heard the lady," Wolverine added, ushering Blaze out of the room and following after her. "Get some rest," he called back to Remy. Gambit pressed his lips together in a thin line, not very impressed. He'd been knocking on death's door, for cryin' out loud. How did they expect him to get better with the threat of being at the mercy of those two the minute he was back on his feet? He should have taken his chances with Behemoth out in the woods…

"Glad to be back, Logan?" Blaze asked as she walked through the subbasement with Wolverine.

"Are you kiddin'?" Logan laughed, sounding more and more like his old self. "Feels like I never even went away."

Roll credits………………………………..

**A/N:** Credit where it's due, a big thank you to Corrinth for the loan of the amazing Ilehana Xavier, and of the monstrous Behemoth. Also thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, especially Nettlez, you are too kind!


End file.
